Tentatives
by Kuracker
Summary: Cinq fois où Takao a tenté de soutirer un baiser à Midorima, et une fois où ça a (peut-être) fonctionné. [OS] [MidoTaka]


**Bon, je** **suis récemment retombée dans une fandom qui fait partie de mes premiers amours, j'ai nommé KnB.**

 **Pour le premier OS que je publie, j'ai pas fait compliqué, c'est un MidoTaka (quoi d'autres, ils sont tellement adorables ensemble que j'arrive pas à les shipper avec qui que ce soit d'autre, et dieu sait que KnB est un nid à ship !)**

 **Enfin bref, je digresse, bonne lecture o/**

 **Evidemment, Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas.**

 **1 : les vestiaires.**

Bon. Malgré les odeurs de transpiration, témoignant de l'entraînement intensif que venait de faire l'équipe de Shutoku, la chaleur intense de juin qui pesait sur le gymnase et son stress, tout devait bien se dérouler, en théorie. Il y avait réfléchi pendant un long moment (bon, un week-end tout entier, mais c'était beaucoup pour lui !), et puis la mise en place n'avait pas été facile. Il avait dû envoyé un message à Midorima juste après l'entraînement, quand il devait être près des casiers, puis il s'était dépêché de revenir dans le gymnase, se glissant dans la salle de stockage. Au moins, il avait une excuse pour être là, c'était son tour de ranger cette fois-ci.

Après avoir rangé sommairement les cônes et les ballons, il attendit sur une caisse que l'autre arrive, tapant du talon contre le bois.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit des pas distincts qu'il arbora enfin un grand sourire. C'était parti.

\- Takao ? Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce, un air intrigué sur son visage habituellement impassible.

L'interpellé le salua d'un signe de main exagéré.

\- Salut Shin-chan ! Tu as bien reçu mon message à ce que je vois ?

Le tireur acquiesça, sceptique. L'attitude du jeune homme avait été étrange, toute la journée. Il n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards en coin, de lui sourire bêtement... Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Et de manière nettement plus suspecte.

\- Oui, sinon je ne serais pas là. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

"Toi" aurait été une réponse un peu trop directe, et Takao se retint autant qu'il put, répondant plutôt :

\- Approche, s'il te plaît.  
\- Takao, ça ne m'amuse pas.

Midorima croisa les bras, renforçant son air froid et légèrement agacé par la situation. Il faisait plus chaud que de raison, ici, et il avait des cours à réviser.

L'autre, de son côté, cherchait ses mots. Hm, il avait vraiment compté sur la hauteur qu'il avait, assis sur cette caisse, et le fait que l'autre était sensé s'approcher.

\- ...Bon, quand tu auras enfin trouvé ce que tu voulais me dire, tu reviendras vers moi.

Et, avant que le brun ait pu rajouter quoique ce soit, l'autre avait claqué la porte.

 **2 : Le cinéma.**

Ça ne plaisait pas à Midorima, du tout.

Pas qu'il détestait ce genre de films, non, il en regardait souvent avec sa petite sœur, mais là...

\- Takao, on était vraiment obligé d'aller voir le dernier DreamWorks ?

L'autre se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire à son intention. Les bandes-annonces pour des futures productions Disney et Ghiblis défilaient devant eux, et Takao avait semblé y prêter une grande attention.

\- Allez, Shin-chan, je sais bien que les critiques l'ont descendus, mais il doit pas être si mal, non ?  
\- C'est pas ça le problème, Bakao.

Le tireur parcourut la salle du regard. Ils étaient le seul duo d'adolescents présents, et ça le gênait incroyablement, même s'il n'était pas du genre à se soucier grandement des apparences.

\- Tu vois beaucoup d'adultes ou d'ados non accompagnés d'enfants ?  
\- Pffft, Shin-chan, tu es beaucoup trop sérieux ! Je te parie que beaucoup d'adultes ont aussi hâte que leurs enfants de regarder ce film ! Et puis, ça fait quatre ans que cette suite est attendue !

Midorima soupira, ne préférant rien rajouter, c'était vrai qu'il se sentait un peu idiot sur le coup. Il s'enfonça dans son siège, et, alors que la salle fut plongée dans le noir, le pêcheur sur sa lune apparut à l'écran.

C'est alors qu'il sentit son espace vital se faire envahir.

\- Takao, chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

L'autre se tut, son visage à proximité de celui de son partenaire. Le logo changeait encore, le début du film était sombre. Personne ne les verrait s'il tendait un peu plus son corps, prenait délicatement ses lèvres entre les siennes, et...

\- Takao, le film commence.  
\- ...

Il soupira, s'écarta. Non, ça n'allait pas le faire, l'autre ne semblait même pas comprendre où il était situé ni ce qu'il avait voulu faire.

Pourtant, tout le long du film, un rose assez discret avait teint les joues du shooteur.

 **3 : la Winter Cup.**

Ils avaient perdus. Certes, c'était dur, amer. De plus, sur un buzzer beater. Takao s'était mordu violemment les lèvres pour ne pas insulter cet imbécile d'Akashi Seijuuro, il se devait de rester digne. Mais il avait bien vu, en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, que Midorima n'avait pas vraiment su se retenir.

Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu pleuré, pourtant cela faisait quelques années qu'ils se connaissaient maintenant. Cependant, le shooteur avait cette éternelle carapace, cet air neutre constant qu'il était presque impossible pour lui de percer, à moins de l'embêter très longtemps.

Les larmes sur ses joues avaient eu un effet boule de neige dans le corps de l'autre. Alors qu'auparavant, il avait envie de faire exploser sa rage, là, il avait juste envie de pleurer, de réconforter l'autre, et de l'embrasser. Encore une fois.

Ils se changèrent, ils s'ignorèrent aussi. La plus grosse partie de l'équipe partit assez rapidement, ils avaient manifestement tous besoin de prendre l'air. Midorima était excessivement lent, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, et Takao l'attendit une fois prêt, comme il le faisait si souvent après les matchs et la plupart des entraînements.

\- ...

Il sentit nettement l'autre renifler, et le brun s'approcha, incertain de quoi faire. Merde, il avait une envie folle de l'embrasser, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il avait pensé à lui sauter dans les bras, et à l'embrasser en plein milieu du terrain s'ils gagnaient. Mais maintenant...

Takao posa une main timide sur le dos de son ami, manifestant clairement sa présence, mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut un faible :

\- Laisse-moi, Takao.

Il fut tenté de se dresser devant lui, de le motiver en répétant plusieurs phrases débiles dont il avait le secret. Et il avait aussi cette envie, idiote, stupide, de l'embrasser, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était là pour lui.

Mais il n'avait pas la force d'affronter son refus. Pas cette fois.

Il apposa son front contre son dos, un court instant qui lui parut déjà trop long et ambigu, et il s'en alla en courant la seconde d'après.

Il ne sut pas non plus se retenir.

 **4 : l'anniversaire de Kuroko**

Takao n'était pas sensé être là, certes, mais il avait fini par se faire inviter, alors... Et puis, il aimait bien le jeune joueur de Seirin. Ils échangeaient par textos, se voyaient de temps à autre. Et puis, Kuroko connaissait son attirance envers Midorima. En bon observateur qu'il était, il l'avait assez vite remarqué, et Takao n'avait pas vraiment cherché à nier, de toute façon. Il avait confiance en l'autre.

Il grignotait dans un coin, attendant que le jeune homme rentre du match que la GOM lui avait préparé. Takao avait d'ailleurs conduit Midorima, un peu plus tôt, qui était d'ailleurs réticent à sortir, Oha Asa ayant prédit une journée affreuse pour les cancers . Malgré tout, il avait vu sur son visage qu'il avait envie d'y aller. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que ceux là se réunissaient, même si Takao espérait secrètement que ça arrive plus souvent. Il avait envie de voir davantage le visage légèrement amusé et impatient de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir débarquer toute la GOM dans le salon de Kagami.

\- Takao ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il envoya un large sourire à son partenaire.

\- Je me suis invité ! Et puis, Kuroko est mon ami, n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il à l'attention du jeune homme qui paraissait exprimer toutes les émotions de joie à la fois sur son visage habituellement inexpressif.

\- Bien sûr Takao -kun.

L'ambiance de la fête était irréaliste, et une nette ambiance nostalgique flottait dans l'air. Et puis, c'était une occasion inespérée pour le jeune homme de passer du temps avec Midorima, qui s'était installé presque automatiquement près de lui.

\- Alors ? Kuroko a apprécié son cadeau ?  
\- Je pense. Il l'a accroché à son téléphone.

Il hocha la tête avec un sourire, content de se dire qu'il rentrerait sûrement avec l'autre, en fin de soirée.

Entre eux, rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis leur défaite à la Winter Cup et ce qui était arrivé dans les vestiaires. Pour Midorima, ça ne restait qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pour Takao...

Un souvenir douloureux ? Une occasion manquée ? La preuve qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien, d'ailleurs il n'avait plus rien espéré depuis... Même s'il n'espérait plus de pas de l'autre depuis longtemps.

Perdu dans ses pensées depuis un long moment, il finit par remarquer que l'autre l'observait, concentré. Et, au lieu de lui répondre par un des ses sourires taquins habituels, il se laissa porter par le regard émeraude de Midorima.

Déviant même un instant son regard vers ses lèvres.. peut-être ?

\- Le gâteau ! Le gâteau !

En cet instant, Takao aurait rêvé d'étriper Kagami.

 **5 : Le Festival.**

Midorima était vraiment con d'avoir cru que Takao ne serait pas hors de contrôle avec des stands de nourriture et de jeux partout. Entre les fois où il avait failli le perdre au milieu de la foule, et la fois où il l'avait effectivement perdu et où il avait dû poireauter une demi-heure au point de rencontre, il était légèrement agacé par la soirée qui touchait lentement à son terme.

Excédé, il suivit le jeune homme vers un stand qui vendait de la glace pilée, et il finit par lui en acheter une, au moins il se tairait le temps de la manger.

C'était sous-estimer Takao.

\- Shin-chan, le feu d'artifice commence dans quinze minutes et on doit encore retrouver les autres !  
\- Si tu ne passais pas ton temps à disparaître, aussi...  
\- Hm ?  
\- Rien. Allons-y, fit-il avec un soupir dans la voix.

C'était sans doute la première fois que Midorima allait à un festival d'été avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents ou sa petite sœur. Takao avait insisté pour faire participer le plus de monde possible, invitant la moitié de ses amis facebook sur l'événement qu'il avait créé. Au final, seul Kagami, Kuroko et Aomine étaient venus, et ils étaient vite partis de leur côté.

De son côté, Takao remercia mentalement Kuroko de réussir à gérer ces deux têtes de mules là. D'ailleurs, il s'était étonné que le jeune homme ait accepté de venir, étant donné qu'il ne supportait pas Midorima. Kuroko lui avait vaguement expliqué que ses deux lumières l'avaient invité,et qu'il avait profité de l'invitation pour ne pas avoir à choisir entre les deux.

"Ils sont en compétition pour décider avec lequel des deux je devrais aller à l'Université. Ils sont vraiment lourds !" Lui avait-il envoyé sur Facebook.

En tout cas, ça arrangeait Takao, au final même si presque personne n'était venu, il passait une super soirée avec Midorima.

Ils finirent par retrouver les trois autres, Aomine et Kagami semblaient discuter de manière étrangement calme tandis que Kuroko observait le ciel, distrait. Ils s'installèrent à leur côté, et Takao se mit à discuter avec son ami.

\- Alors ? Comment ça se fait qu'ils parlent ?  
\- J'ai commencé à les ignorer, d'un coup d'un seul. Du coup, ils se sont rabattus l'un sur l'autre. Je devrais faire ça plus souvent..  
\- Tu as décidé où tu allais, à l'Université ?  
\- Je reste sûrement à Tokyo, mais dans quelle université.. je ne sais pas. Et toi ?  
\- Pareil.

Puis il reprit, plus bas.

\- Je crois que Shin-chan veut partir à l'étranger.

Kuroko ne put rien ajouter, car les premiers feux furent lancés, couvrant tous les bruits environnants.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y croire. De se dire que dans quelques mois, tout serait terminé, et qu'il ne le verrait plus autant. Et puis, il se refusait à l'idée de ne pas lui avouer ses sentiments avant son départ.

Takao tourna son regard vers Midorima. Ce dernier avait son visage éclairé par les feux d'artifice, un véritable arc-en-ciel illuminait ses traits. Il se mordit les lèvres, captivé. Il en avait envie, tellement envie. Quelques centimètres, un simple baiser, et... Et il saurait.

Il fit un mouvement vers lui, sachant qu'il ne risquait pas de le remarquer, vu le regard captivé qu'il avait.

Juste un peu...

...

Rien qu'un peu...

Il manqua de sursauter violemment quand Midorima tourna le regard vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Bon... Peut-être n'avait-il pas été aussi discret qu'il aurait cru, mais il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Alors il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre, et observa à son tour le feu d'artifice.

Et étrangement, il le laissa faire.

 **6 : Le train**

Il ne partait pas longtemps, certes. Mais ça lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Midorima le lui avait annoncé début septembre, il partait une semaine pendant les vacances d'automne, voir son oncle et sa tante à la campagne. Ça avait déçu Takao, d'habitude, ils passaient Halloween ensemble à regarder des nanars en grignotant des friandises au rabais.

Mais bon. Au moins, il avait l'occasion de lui dire au revoir..

Depuis quelques temps, il se sentait de plus en plus mal. Midorima n'avait pas vraiment fait de pas devant lui depuis le festival, depuis cette soirée où ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches l'un de l'autre.

Takao était désespérément amer, et il n'avait plus rien tenté depuis. Plus de regards attendris. Plus de tentatives de baisers. Juste ses sourires et sa presque bonne humeur habituelle.

Il ressassait toutes ses pensées en se dirigeant vers la gare. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il foutait là, c'était Midorima qui lui avait dit quand il partait, et puis lui il avait tant eu envie de lui dire au revoir.

Merde. Voilà que ses yeux se mouillaient encore.

\- Takao !

Il se mordit la lèvre d'un coup sec et releva le regard vers Midorima, et il lui lança un sourire légèrement exagéré.

\- Salut Shin-chan ! Prêt à partir ?  
\- Hm, oui. Tu t'es prévu autre chose pendant les vacances du coup ?

Takao mentit lorsqu'il acquiesça vivement, le pouce en l'air.

\- Miyaji-senpai et son petit frère organisent une soirée avec quelques personnes du lycée, je pense y aller.

Le tireur hocha la tête, puis remonta ses lunettes.

\- J'espère que tu t'y amuseras.  
\- Hm, ça sonnerait presque comme quelque chose de sympa, Shin-chan !

À cet instant, il crut apercevoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lueur amusée dans les yeux de l'autre, mais il ne l'aperçut qu'un instant avant que Midorima ne déclare :

\- J'y vais.

Takao tourna la tête,effectivement, le train venait d'arriver sur le quai. Il retint un sourire, et salua l'autre lorsqu'il grimpa. Il l'observa aller s'asseoir directement.

Et il ne put s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer.

Était-il naze au point de pleurer sur un quai de gare ? Sans doute. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pleurait pour l'autre de toute manière. Mais là, il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était brisé. Sa carapace de bonne humeur n'avait pas réussi à le protéger, il n'arrivait plus à jouer le simple ami devant lui.

Il s'appuya piteusement contre une colonne de pierre, refusant de voir le train partir. Ça lui ferait trop de mal.

Soudainement, des pas distincts se firent entendre. Et même s'il ne leva pas directement la tête, il fut bien obligé lorsqu'il entendit :

\- Bakao.

Des doigts bandés vinrent agripper son menton avec fermeté, lui faisant relever la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les orbes incroyablement émeraudes de Midorima, et il ouvrit la bouche pour protester :

\- Qu-

Non, il ne devait pas parler, il ne devait pas réfléchir, ce geste voulait dire ce qu'il voulait dire, et l'idiot qu'il était se précipita pour venir déposer un baiser humide et salé contre les lèvres de celui qu'il aimait.

C'était une sensation très étrange, que de donner un baiser aussi mouillé. Mais Takao se faisait insistant, et l'autre n'eut pas le choix de répondre au baiser, le goût salé qu'avait les larmes emplissant son palais.

Le baiser, un peu désagréable mais ô combien attendu, ne dura pourtant pas longtemps, car une annonce retentit.

\- Attention, départ dans une minute ! Tous les passagers sont priés d'embarquer.

Ils n'eurent donc pas le temps de s'observer bêtement en cherchant leurs mots que Midorima remontait déjà dans le train, mais cette fois, il resta près de la porte, et quand celle-ci se referma devant lui et que le train commença à démarrer, il envoya un sourire clair et net à Takao qui, quelques minutes plus tard, recevait un sms.

"Une semaine.."

Et toutes ses tentatives trouvèrent enfin leur raison d'être.

 **Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, et à bientôt sur ce fandom !**


End file.
